The specification relates to a mobile computer atmospheric barometric pressure system.
Barometric pressure is the pressure exerted by the weight of air in the atmosphere of Earth. In some circumstances barometric pressure is closely approximated by the hydrostatic pressure caused by the weight of air above some predetermined measurement point. On a given plane, low-pressure areas have less atmospheric mass above their location, whereas high-pressure areas have more atmospheric mass above their location. Likewise, as elevation increases, there is less overlying atmospheric mass. Atmospheric pressure is related to the overlying mass. Atmospheric pressure generally decreases with increasing elevation. On average, a column of air one square centimeter in cross-section, measured from sea level to the top of the atmosphere, has a mass of about 1.03 kilogram (kg) and weight of about 10.1 Newtons (N). A column one square inch in cross-section would have a weight of about 14.7 pounds (lbs) or about 65.4 N. Barometric pressure is sometimes called atmospheric pressure. For the purpose of clarity, the term “barometric pressure” is used in this disclosure.